Verdona
Verdona Tennyson is the paternal grandmother of Ben, Gwen, Ken Tennyson and the great-grandmother of Kenny Tennyson (From the original Ben 10 episode, Ken 10), and a member of the Anodite race. Backstory Verdona left her home world Anodyne in an unspecified time long before the series even began to go to Earth for unknown reasons. She landed in St. Louis where she met and fell deeply in love with Max Tennyson and the two courted each other and married, during this time she hid her Anodyte heritage very well and blended in with society. During their time together, Verdona always had to deal with Max's occupation as a Plumber which she knew very well yet kept the knowledge from him, prompting Max to always lie to her every time he left and eventually after a long, happy and yet somewhat distant relationship, they parted. They had two sons together, Carl and Frank. However neither of them showed any signs of inheriting her powers. When they were grown up and out of the house, she left back to Anodyne; after so many years on Earth, Verdona wanted to get back in touch with her Anodite background. She once came back to Earth to see if any of her grandchildren had inherited any Anodyte capabilities from her, but saw that none did. Only several years later, she found out that Gwen, her granddaughter had developed powers and abilities of her own. (It should be noted that Big Chill is in fact Ben, which makes Big Chill's offspring Verdona's great-grand children but it is unknow if they even could inherit her powers or if the Omnitrix will prevent them from having the "spark"). Alien Force When news went out about Max's disappearance, Verdona came to his favorite lake to remember the good times. However, she met with the grand kids and their friend Kevin, who assumed she was a trespasser. She then disappears, leaving behind a flower at the base of a tree. She came back in the night, deciding to have a little fun with Ben and Kevin. When Gwen intervened, she revealed herself as their grandmother. She then later came to Gwen's house, (her son, Frank, having always been able to know whenever she was around,) explaining her history with Max and then offered Gwen to come to Anodyne to reach the full potential of her powers. After thinking on the roof, Gwen refused. Verdona then shed her human body, revealing her true form, and thought Gwen was too young to make her own decisions and decided to destroy her physical body to free the energy being inside. But the boys stepped to defend Gwen. After a fight that tore up the front lawn, Gwen explained to her that she would rather stay on Earth with her friends and family, Verdona then tells Gwen that Max should have been an energy being like them, expressing her deep longing for him and that her desire to take Gwen with her could be just a front to fill the void in her heart. Verdona then patches up the damages and flies into space, claiming to return every so often to see how Gwen is doing. In the live-action movie, Ben 10: Race Against Time, Max told Ben that his grandmother had passed away, although this might be a lie. Vilgax Attacks Verdona appears in the Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks video game where she is instructed by Max to transport Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to Anur Phaetos, Ghostfreak's home dimension. Personality Like all Anodites, Verdona is a free-spirited being. Though sometimes acting mature and grown-up, she mostly acts like a playful child. She also likes to listen and dance to Max's favorite band, Shag Carpeting. There is also another side of Verdona which is somewhat immoral and uncaring, for example when she almost destroyed Ben and Kevin when they first confronted her, were it not for the intervention of Gwen and learning who they really were and when she was willing to destroy her grand-daughter's physical body to release her Anodyte form. She also has more of a favor for Gwen over Ben, due to the fact that he did not inherit any powers and abilities from her so she just put him aside, that was until after their final fight against each other did she see just how much Ben cares about Gwen, the two reconcile on good terms afterward. She also has a funny sense of humor that was passed on to Ben. Powers and abilities As an Anodite, Verdona is capable of drawing life energy called mana from everything around her. Her magenta or fuchsia hair enables her to entangle her opponents and break through energy fields. She can fly anywhere, generate energy fields, warp reality, transport to other dimensions, create bodies for assimilation purposes, and possibly do more. Trivia *She has sense of humor similar to that of Ben's. After being caught in Spidermonkey's web, Ben jokes "We're teaching her to mind her mana.", causing her to laugh saying "Ha, Good One, Ben!". She also appears to be a bit of a practical joker like Ben. *She appears to like disco dancing and the music of Shag Carpeting, which is Max's favorite all-time band. *Though she refers to humans as "backward creatures", she is quite fond of Earth music. *Gwen's mother Lily does not like Verdona as she is an alien. Verdona's feelings for her daughter-in-law appears to be mutual. *It is also possible that Verdona may return in the one-year sequel Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tennyson Family Category:Females Category:Anodites Category:Female Aliens Category:Ben's Team Category:Enemies/Foes of Gwen Tennyson Category:Plumbers' Wife